The Hidden Story of InuYasha's Daughters
by Yumi Hamasaki
Summary: What would happen if InuYasha had daughters and one daughter loved his brother and got all ghetto on him and had theme music and quotes frome movies motherchuker JUST TURNED HIDE AND SEEK TO HUMAN GIANT VIDEOS That do not work so read my bio to see them
1. The beggining

Okay so it's 2:19 in the morning and uh OOOOOOOOOOOOOON with the character description

Rikku- Sister to Fuumi and Kaiko the InuYasha daughters. Rikku has a black bandana on with one long braid on her left front part of her head and a short one on the other. She has bangs under her bandana and 2 braids at the back of her head. She has a ponytail with pink streaks in it. She is wearing a bikini top with a kimono sash in-between the 2 tranglee thingies wahtever the freak you call them. She has a tight black bottom on kinda like leggings that stop at her ankles and she has black and red boots on.

Fuumi- Sister to laduh of course Rikku and Kaiko the Inuyasha daughters. Fuumi has 2 braids and 3 long ponytails at the end of her hair. She is wearing a um kinda like a black vesty thing blackleggings and shorts ( It's slanted on the right and on the right thigh is where the shorts end also above the left knee). She is wearing yellow hightops that come up to her calfs.

Kaiko- Sister to Rikku and Fuumi. In battle she wears a ponytail but any other time it's out and curly down to her mid-back. She wears a long sleeve blackand white stripe shirt it stops under her um how could I say this? Permanent folds and closes with a gold buckle. The back of her shirt is tight in the middle until it reaches her hips then it reaches out to her ankles. she has tight black leather pants and calf high leatehr boots.

Hallelujah or Allelujah

Weapons: Rikku- martial arts and occasionally daggers Fuumi- Silver Halberd guns gunners dagger and for transportation metal steps Kaiko- English beaded cross-hilted katanas.

Love Interests: Rikku isn't to happy that InuYasha is related to Sesshoumaru because they are dangerously in love with eachother, Kaiko loves Bankotsu so dang on much, and Fuumi um dang I forgot wait umm Juuroumaru yeah guess thats who since I forgot. I remembered just now it was Miroku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There InuYasha was sitting in a tree when this song came he recognized it it was Rikku's theme song.

Hey!

Yeah!

I'm fly the original

I'm sly unpredictable...

I'm nearly irresistible and I don't event try

I'm easily excitable

Completely Undeniable

And sometimes un reliable

Don't ask me why Don't ask me why (why)

The song ended because well Rikku was there already.

Rikku: So daddy

InuYasha: mmhm

Rikku: Okay these will be fast so you can finish uh what the heck are you doing

InuYasha noticed that Rikku noticed Kagome was up there...naked

Rikku: Shes not even mom you know what I'll just ask you the dang questions

Rikku: takes deep breath canIbuyanewdressphereandthengoonadatewearingthedressphere

InuYasha: yes yes you ca-wait a minute who is the date with

Rikku: Gosh why u snapping on me u OD protective foshizzle

InuYasha: ...what

Rikku: come on pleaase does puppy dog eyes

He can't resist my face

dang I can't resist her face

InuYasha: okay fine

Rikku: and i will love u forever and ever AND EVER!!!!! ( Billy & Mandy reference )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuumi was about to go away on her steal steps when Sesshoumaru came along Fuumi didn't notice she was singing randome Fergie songs

Fuumi: woo woo me like a bullet type you know they comin right Fergie love you long time my girls supporting right

Sesshoumaru waited for about 10 min. then decided to get Fuumi's attention by pulling her wrist

Fuumi: So don't pull on my hand boy if you ain't my man boy I'm just wanna dance boy and move my humps

Sesshoumaru: God shut the freak up

Fuumi: well sor-ry

Sesshoumaru: where is Rikku

Rikku: Oh ok I'll tell you where she is if you promise to do something for me twirls pinkhighlighted hair in hands

Sesshoumaru: Fine what is it

Fuumi: Oh just go with me kaiko and Rikku to the plaza

Sesshoumaru: Ok

Fuumi: Rikku is at the God tree

---------------------------------------------

One little thing I forgot to mention was age

Rikku:15

Fuumi:16

Kaiko:17

Next chapter is the african guy, the date, and Rikku snaps


	2. The African dude

Okay ready what I had meant to do was start 1:24 what had happened was I turned on the tv and Phat Girlz was on and I couldn't stop watching but in my mind I was like must get to computer must

Rikku- Will you get ON with it already fine

FINE gosh should've known you'd be like InuYahsa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha was arguing with Rikku about how she didn't want Kagome as a stepmom then InuYahsa heard a song not just any song Sesshoumaru's song

wait damn I need to find a song and I'm pretty sure I can't use Goofy Goober Rock

allrighty I found it I forgot the damn name and I really did

I am an arms dealer

fitting you with weapons in the forms of wo-o-o-ords

and don't really care, which side wins,

as long as the room keeps singing that is the business I'm in

This ain't a scene it's a greatgoogelymoogely arms race

This ain't a scene it's a greatgoogelymoogely arms race

This ain't a scene it's a greatgoogelymoogely arms race

I'm not a shoulder to cry on but I deigress

end song

Sesshoumaru: Hey Rikku ready to go to the plaza

Rikku: Yeah but I have to change first

So then Rikku wears her hair out and puts on a black polka dotted short sleeve shirt a vesty thing like Fuumi's and a black poofy skirt with leggings and black boots also they already bought clothes

Rikku: Hey let's go to Pinky's

Fuumi: Cool

Rikku and the rest go in to Pinky's and Rikku puts on a Pinky's shirt and pretends she works there

Whiteboy was on top of the counter with a skateboard

Whiteboy: Yo DayDay check this out

Whiteboy skated off the counter and fell

Rikku: Now I'm telling you if Pinky come in this store and see you doin that XGames shit off the counter y'all two gone get fired.

African Dude comes in the store

African Dude: Muddafucka you muddafucka

African Dude stepped over Whiteboy

African Dude: what the fuck is this

African Dude: You Muddafucka

Rikku: can I help you sir

African Dude: yes what is thhis huh this is whack i can't get jiggy with this shit now wheres the damn manager the pink muddafucka

Rikku: The managers not here right now I'm helping dayday run the store

African Dude: He look like the player hater who sold me this shit give me my damn money back right now and i don't have no damn receipt

Rikku: well wheres the cover to the-

African Dude: I don't have no damn cover kiss my ass so what

Rikku: can I see it sir look at have you been chewin on this shit before you came here

African Dude: Buul shit muddafucka ooh you fuckin weak

Rikku: uh bish it to

African Dude: try again muddafucka

Rikku: Wendy mendel littl-

African Dude: try AGAIN muddafucka

Rikku: uh some ugly ass black dude

African Dude: Agricostal on this muddafucka

Rikku: hey you better get yo hostile black ass outta here

African Dude: knocks over cds

Sesshoumaru; grabs African Dude and throws him in cds

African Dude: I'm sorry don't hit me i git jiggy wit this shit

Sesshoumaru: man get yo ass outta here

Fuumi: DAMN

--------------------

Fuumi and Kaiko went to Claire's while Sesshoumaru Rikku were at a picnic

Sesshoumaru: Are you okay???

Rikku: sssssss

Sesshoumaru: o...kay

Rikku: yo homeboi whasup

Sesshoumaru: uhhh

Rikku: guess what we have a concert today

Sesshoumaru: shit

Rikku: why shit we practiced

Sesshoumaru: but you know what happened LAST time RIKKU

---FLASH...BACK...FLASH...BACK---------------------------------------------

It was the last few words of the last song Sesshoumaru was on lead guitar Rikku was electric guitar Fuumi was bass Kaiko was the drummer. All of a sudden Rikku out of nowhere said

Rikku: Goofy Goober Rise

and poof they were poofed on a cloud and Sesshoumaru was singing

I'm a goofy goober rock

dun dun dun dun-ah dun dun dun dun-ah dun dun dun

You're a goofy goober rock

dun dun dun dun-ah dun dun dun dun-ah dun dun dun

We're all goofy goobers rock

dun dun dun dun-ah dun dun dun dun-ah dun dun dun

Put your toys away well I gotta say when you tell me not play I say noway NO no no freakin noway

---END...FLASH...BACK...END...FLASH...BACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku: right oopsy it's over now

Sesshoumaru did not care either and he kissed Rikku

Rikku: what was that one for

Sesshoumaru: whatever you do tonight at the concert I want a last kiss before we die of any other stupidity

Rikku: shut up

---------------------

Fuumi and Kaiko got home from claire's and decided to watch TV the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy were on

Billy: 1 1-2 er 7 PICKLES ATE MY CHICKEN!!!

Mandy: Billy shut up

InuYasha: what are you guys doing

Kaiko: sss daddy please as if you don't know hello we're watching TV

InuYahsa: right Fuumi Miroku is at the door

Fuumi: okay

-------------------

Cooly Cooly Next Chapter is Clowns, Concerts, and pizza


	3. PIZZA

This time I started early in songs these () are backround singing in this particular song its Sesshoumaru

I wish people would review

----------------------------------------

Fuumi: Can you go answer the door Kaiko???

Kaiko: Fine fine but he's your boyfriend

When Kaiko answered the door Miroku thought that she was Fuumi ( all three of them are pratically identical ) so miroku kissed her and then you could hear "Hentai" and then a slap.

Fuumi: Hey Miroku

Miroku: Hi

Fuumi: Wanna watch tv?

Miroku: Sure!

Everyone sat down and watched tv

Miroku: Hey Kaiko I'm sorry

Kaiko: whatever

Miroku: really I am

Kaiko: Please stop talking Human Giant is on

Miroku: so please except my apology

Kaiko: I see what your trying to do your trying to get me mad now ( kaiko stood up)

Miroku: I was so scared I thought you were gonna hit me I was so scared

Kaiko: yeah thats much more funnier on Run's House when Rev Run said it

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru and Rikku still at the picnic

Rikku: Hey Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: hmm?

Rikku: Are you scared of clowns?

Sesshoumaru: ...Why?

Rikku: they are so scary and there here to DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! huh uh huh

Sesshoumaru: You know after that concert let's go visit Naraku and Bankotsu

Rikku: But they live all the way in Tokyo sooo let's take the jet plane!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At The Concert

It was Kaiko's turn to sing at the concert

she was going too sing Rikku was drums Sesshoumaru was guitar and Fuumi was on the piano

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

_without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something more_

_bring me to life _

_End Concert_

InuYasha: Let's go to my house for pizza hut

Rikku: let's get the Rippin pizza

Everyone: yeah!!!!!

---At...InuYasha's...House---------

Everyone was eating pizza

Rikku: mm this pizza is good!

InuYasha: yeah

Rikku: now we rippin and dippin and tearin and sharin

InuYasha: oh no you didn't ( slaps Rikku on the back of the head)

Rikku: Ow!

Kaiko: I got pizza strips!

Rikku: now we rippin and dippin and tearin and sharin AND strippin

InuYasha: oh no you didn't ( slaps Rikku on back of the head)

Rikku: Ow!

Fuumi brought in a big giant pizza filled with pudding, lollipops, scratch and sniff cards, magazines, a pot, a DVD, a keyboard, and a motorcycle.

Fuumi: Ha NOW we rippinanddippinandtearinandsharinandstrippinandpuddinandlickinandsniffinandlookinandwatchinandtypinANDridin

InuYasha: Oh no you didn't ( slaps Fuumi's head into pizza )

Everyone: oooh-hoo-hoo

Fuumi: I'm okay

-------------------

I saw that when I was 3 and it's still my favorite MADTV scene

Me: that was rippin and dippin tearin and sharin fun

InuYasha: oh no you didn't

Me: Ow!


	4. Promiscuous Girl

Okay so this is the 4th? chapter look I know I realize the romance sooo I will make Rikku see the light sorry about it it was stupid

--------------------------------------------

_ON THE PLANE_

Rikku-_ hey I just realized something I don't love Sesshoumaru not like that anyway I love-wait that person loves me back right because he always seemed like it and I mean Sesshoumaru doesn't even kiss me only on the forehead and besides he's my uncle ew_

Rikku: Uncle Sessh-

Sesshoumaru: finally child you came to your senses!

Rikku: ( stands up in isle ) Okay check lists! Cameras

Everyone: CHECK!

Rikku: plans

Everyone: CHECK!

Rikku: yen

Everyone: CHECK!

Rikku: Now commencing la-aaaaahhhh

The plane was landing and Rikku fell over

Sesshoumaru caught her

Rikku: thanks uncle sesshoumaru

Kaiko walks in from the back

Kaiko: Hey they have legal name changing

Fuumi: did you get your name changed?

Kaiko: yes I changed it to Yami

Rikku: Yami! thats the coolest name I ever heard

Yami: Yup

Fuumi: mmhm

-------------------

Rikku was the last one to get off the plane then she saw Naraku and Bankotsu Naraku that was THE one and she knew it why because I'd rather not get into details it's rated T not M or something like that. So Rikku jumped from 5 feet in the air and into Naraku's arms and kissed him and like she predicted he didn't hold back

Everyone: That is super Kawaii

Rikku: Okay ground cover

Me and Fuumi: Go to a restaurant

Bankotsu and Yami: um videotape Kagome's house

Uncle Sesshoumaru and Naraku: Ghostly encounters more like the well you now Sadako/Samara's well

Let's Go

------------

Rikku: Okay let's sit at table 2

Rikku: ueita... wo onegai shimasu chuumon-suru wasabi ( if you don't know Japanese then Waiter I would like to order wasabi )

Waiter: Sure

Waiter brings some wasabi and soy sauce

Rikku: Okay Fuumi get a shot at this

( next scene is from jackass if you seen it then you know this scene probably )

Rikku mixed the wasabi and soy sauce and put in a line on the plate

Rikku: thats a fine line right

Fuumi: yeah

Rikku: kay this is called Wasabi Shooters

Rikku took a straw and sniffed half of the wasabi and then started coughing and threw up green stuff

after she threw up she sniffed up a 1/4 and threw up two more times

Fuumi: ha ha that''s disgusting

Rikku: i need a pick me up

She sniffed up the last and threw up... again

Fuumi: I got it all on tape

Rikku: cool

In a dry tired voice

Rikku: Ueita...wo onegai shimasu chuumon-suru omiru wo Ippai

( waiter I would like to order a glass of water )

Waiter: of course

-----------------------

Yami: Okay we are now going through Kagome's drawer oo Bankotsu I found a book

Bankotsu whats in it?

Yami: Let's see

Opens book and sees Yaoi of Bankotsu and Uncle Sesshoumaru

Yami: Oh my damn

Bankotsu: what

Yami: well on the plus side you look HOT he-he

Bankotsu: let me see!

Yami: NO

Bankotsu took the book and looked at it

Bankotsu: Hot damn

Yami: I know man Kagome is such a mother-

Bankotsu: shut yo mouth

Yami: huh

Bankotsu: nvm

----------------------

Sesshoumaru and Naraku were walking the path to Sadako/Samara's well

Naraku: hey Sesshoumaru check this out

Sesshoumaru: what

Naraku: Mind explosion

Sesshoumaru: you guys watch too much Human Giant

They reached well and opened the cover

Naraku: here she comes get the fucking camera ready

Samara/Sadako: looks at Sesshoumaru

Samara/Sadako: Mommy

Naraku starts crying: aaah she's talking bout you right please let her be talking about you

Samara/Sadako: No two mommies

Naraku and Sesshoumaru: oh shit

Samara/Sadako starts crawling towards them and they ran

Samara/Sadako: Mommy!

----------------------------------

Everyone met up at a karaoke restaurant they all ordered Nabeyaki Udon ( udon noodles with chicken shrimp and vegetables )

Rikku: okay who's singing first

Everyone: you

Rikku: I need Naraku to sing with me

( Bold is Naraku )

**How you doin' young lady**

**That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy**

**You don't haveta play about the joke**

**I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke**

Looking for a girl that'll treat you right

You lookin' for her in the day time with the light

**You might be the type if I play my cards right**

**I'll find out by the end of the night**

You expect me to just let you hit it

But will you still respect me if you get it

**All I can do is try, gimme one chance**

**What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand**

**I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent**

N: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it

Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

Chorus

**Promiscuous girl**

**Wherever you are**

**I'm all alone**

**And it's you that I want**

N: Promiscuous boy

You already know

That I'm all yours

What you waiting for?

**Promiscuous girl**

**You're teasing me**

**You know what I want**

**And I got what you need**

N: Promiscuous boy

Let's get to the point

Cause we're on a roll

Are you ready?

Verse

N: Roses are red

Some diamonds are blue

Chivalry is dead

But you're still kinda cute

**Hey! I can't keep my mind off you**

**Where you at, do you mind if I come through**

N: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet

Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

**They call me Thomas**

**last name Crown**

**Recognize game**

**I'm a lay mine's down**

N: I'm a big girl I can handle myself

But if I get lonely I'ma need your help

Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

**I want you on my team**

N: So does everybody else.

**Shit! Baby we can keep it on the low**

**Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know**

**If you with it girl I know a place we can go**

N: What kind of girl do you take me for?

Chorus

**Don't be mad, don't get mean**

N: Don't get mad, don't be mean

**Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean**

N: Don't get mad, don't be mean

**Wait! I don't mean no harm**

**I can see you with my t-shirt on**

I can see you with nothing on

feeling on me before you bring that on

**Bring that on**

N: You know what I mean

**Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things**

I'm only trying to get inside your brain

To see if you can work me the way you say

**It's okay, it's alright**

**I got something that you gon' like**

Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash

Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

Chorus

**Promiscuous Girl**

**Wherever you are**

**I'm all alone**

**And its you that I want**

N: Promiscuous Boy

I'm calling your name

But you're driving me crazy

The way you're making me wait

**Promiscuous Girl**

**You're teasing me**

**You know what I want**

**And I got what you need**

N: Promiscuous Boy

We're one in the same

So we don't gotta play games no more

Rikku: Yeah

Naraku: Okay next Sesshoumaru

-------------------------------------------

Guess what it's 11:10 P.M. I started this 5:00 that's 6 hours I've been working on this damn story


	5. Milonakis Spoofs

I am SO sorry I haven't updated this in a while but on top of being lazy and sick with Hypothermia I have been watching tv to actually make a fanfiction like Rikku take it away!

Rikku: The Andy Milonakis Show, Scary Movie 3, The Sweetest Thing, Mind of Mencia, Wild 'n Out, Etc. other shows on the 50s+

Thank You

---------------

Sesshoumaru: Fine!

Rikku: Really! Then I won't have to actually use ( black and pink background appears ) Supah Teenage Rebellion Powers!

Everyone: ...

Rikku: what

Sesshoumaru: nothing let's get this over with JIELIANEA ( ha that's my name mixed in with english/spanish but not exactly spelt that way ) Look through your damn playlost and find me a song to sing

Naraku: I wonder how he says that so loudly without emotion

Yami: Yeah I don't know but i wanna go next with Fuumi

Me: I found a song and i'm going next after Fuumi and Yami

Sesshoumaru: what's the song

Me: hmmmm I know I don't have any songs with boys singing lead so let's use my daddies songs hey hoow about touch it Remix part 3 by busta Rymes

Sesshoumaru: hhhhhhell no

Me: fine use my mommies instead i bet she has all the better rock songs anyways cuz i got her computer

Sesshoumaru: okay

Me: cool how about umm it's better if you don't sing so Yami and Fuumi can sing Push it Real Good ( damn i am tired of whole names )

Y&F: yah we go next

Song start

Both: Oooh, baby baby

Baby baby

Oooh baby baby

B-baby baby

Get up on this

Ah push it

Get up on this

Ah push it

Get up on this

Ah

Ow! Baby

Y: Salt and Pepa's hit

Sal Sal Sal Salt Salt and Pepa's hit

Salt and Pepa's hit

Salt Pepa Salt Salt Pepa Salt Salt and Pepa's hit

Salt and Pepa's hit!

Me: Dance ppl!

all of a sudden a random guy walks on stage with a microphone

RG: Now wait a minute, y'all

This dance ain't for everybody

Only the sexy people

So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance

Dance, I said!

Y: uuh

Salt and Pepa's hit, and we're in effect

Want you to push it, babe

Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat

C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know

How to become number one in a hot body show

Now push it

Both: Ah, push it - push it good

Ah, push it - push it real good

Ah, push it - push it good

Ah, push it - p-push it real good

Hey!

Ow!

Push it good!

Oooh, baby, baby

Baby, baby

Oooh, baby, baby

B-baby, baby

F: Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop

Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss

Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed

Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?

Now push it

Push it good

P-push it real good

Both: Ah, push it

Ah

Ah, ah, ah

Get up on this!

Boy, you really got me going

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing

Ah, push it

Ah, push it

Push it

Boy you really got me going

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing

Ah, push it

Push it

Ah, push it

Push it

Push it, ah

Push it,ah

Ah, push it

Push it

Push it

Push it

Yami: OMG I can't believe i actually finished the song

Fuumi: I know

Me: my turn

Me: Okay ( looks through playlist ) i must sing this SONG my preciousssss

S: ( takes song away ) let me see

Me: Don't hurt the precious ( takes song back ) for your 411 365 info it is called don't get it twisted by Gwen Stefani

Yami: let me see ( opens cover and blinding light comes out ) AH the light it burns us !!!!

Me: Now I must sing

SONG START

Don't Get It Twisted don't get clever this is the most craziest shit ever

( most craziest shit ever ever ever )

Ok, this is the most craziest shit ever top of the charts I wish it did feel better

so i take it to the scene before I knew what to do what to do Aw whats that

Kinda moody and I'm trippin

And my head is a block

Collecting all of the symptoms

I'm about to call the doc

Get a hold of yourself

You're acting odd girl

What's goin on and on and on

What's the matter with me I'm acting really odd

And I think i can't breathe there must be something wrong

What's going on and on and on and on and o-o-on

Uh-oh Uh-oh

What's the matter with me I'm acting really odd

And I think i can't breathe there must be something wrong

What's going on and on and on and on and o-o-on

Uh-oh Uh-oh

Don't get it twisted

Don't get clever

This is the most craziest shit ever

Uh oh, whoa

Don't get it twisted

Don't get clever

This is the most craziest shit ever

Here we go, whoa

Tick tock I guess I'm rid again

What are you suggesting madam Gwen

Don't you know better

What are you talking about

You know it's gonna come at any point

Nighttime, flip-flop

This time, push my luck

He was really lookin hot

Anticipation building up

Space simulator

Internal complicator

Need a translator

(can you go and get a test)

Move it, move, move it

Move it, move, move it

Lip lock

Making out again, no big deal

You always say that

But I'm not a mathematician

28 days, a normal cycle

If I'm not mistaken

I think he might have made a goal

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh

What's the matter with me

I'm acting really odd

And I think I can't breathe

There must be something wrong

What's goin on and on and on and on and on

Uh oh, uh oh

Here we go who-o-o-o-o-oa

Everyone: Let's Go!

--------------At Kagome's House-------------

InuYasha: Now Rikku Since We Haven't Been Home in a mont it is time for you to wash your clothes

Rikku: But Daddy if Kagome wants to be part of the family the let's give her mother jobs huh?

InuYasha: hmm that is a good idea. KAGOME!!!

Kagome: WHAT!

InuYasha: GET DOWN HERE WOMAN

Kagome: I AM WATCHING TV

InuYasha: COME IN HERE AND WASH THESE GIRLS CLOTHES

Kagome: LET ME THINK ABOUT THAT NO!!!

InuYasha: that takes care of that

Rikku: at least they're leaving in 3 2 1. ( Rikku opened the washing machine and put a shirt in and it disappeared in a blue swirly vortex ) huh

( she put another in and guess what it disappeared )

BlueSwirlyVortex: Aw come on sister turn that frown upside down

Rikku: What?

BSV: Climb in me I'll set you free

Rikku: Why not

so she climbs in on to find it led to a hamper

Rikku: ooh stupid yet convenient

BSV: I know!

------------------

Fuumi was playing Final Fantasy X-2 when all of a sudden Mirooku came in the room wearing a...a Dog coustume! and he sneaked up behind her

Miroku: Theres my dirty girl

Fuumi starts hitting him

Fuumi: Ah No No No

Miroku: Stop its me ( takes off mask )

Fuumi: Oh hey i am not dirty

Miroku: Aren't you her fan

Fuumi: Oh I have to eat some cookies now stay here

Miroku okay

Fuumi leaves

BSV: psst! come here little boy!

Miroku: Who are you!

BSV: I am

Miroku: Who are you!

BSV: I am

Miroku: Who are you

BSV: I AM BLUE SWIRLEY VORTEX COME PLAY WITH ME OR I COULD DANGLE YOU OUT A WINDOW

Miroku through his mask at it and it broke and revealed...

Miroku: Aha i knew BSV was Michael Jackson

Fuumi: Michael Jackson oh hell no!

MJ: I shall dissappear now tehehe poof

Fuumi: So what do you want to do

Miroku: whatever i feel like doing GOD

--------------------------------------------------------

Yami: Bankotsu are you hungry?

Bankotsu: Actually yes

Yami: I'll order something!

Calls chinese food

Yami: Can i get chicken and lemon grass

Bankotsu: Come on we need more to eat then that

Yami: Oh believe me lemon grass is all you gonna need now go in the back until i call you.

Bell rings

Yami: Hi chinese food man look what I found in the closet I think its magic

CFM: Did you get a close look?

Y: I tried but it bit my hand so i left do you know what i should do

CFM: No

Y: Can you help me ( CFM starts walking away )

CFM: no

Y: Do you know who i should call

CFM: 911

Y: ok ( goes up to closet ) Grandpa are you ok?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok normally I wouldn't go to bed this early but being sick makes go to bed early and when your still uh recooperating not re-co-op-erating re-coop-er-ating

you get tired early so good bye ooh i just yawned!


	6. Scary Movie Chapter

Part of this fanfiction will be based on that movie where they were all like Red-Rum and here's johnny! kay! okay not the WHOLE thing not even a quarter i think

---------------------------------

For some strange reason the gang got split up so here with us is Naraku, Rikku, and Fuumi.

Naraku: Ha ha ha

Rikku: what what what?

Naraku got hit with a boomerang ( Ed eddy and eddy )

N: Rikku I am gonna slake you

Fuumi: Slake? isn't that a Rockwell 6th grade vocabulary word?

R: it is Slake: to satisfy, relieve, bring to an end

N: your an enigma I will never know how your a virgin with the way you look and act

F: Enigma: someone or something that is extremely puzzling; that which cannot be understood or explained

N: I stand here waylaying you at any point I will barrage you with my own body

R&F: WayLay: to lie in wait for and attack, ambush and Barrage: a rapid, large-scale outpouring of something

R: so what I'm getting here is that your going to try to uh uh me aaaaand

N: yuuuup

R&F: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!

--------------------------------------

Yami: uncle Sesshoumaru can you puh-lease tell me why we're in tha bathroom!

Sesshoumaru: because Naraku is trying to uh uh Rikku but will hurt anybody in the process

N: oh Riiku

Miroku: I wanna-!

S: shut up man he'll-

N: found you! here's Naraku! ( cuts down door with axe )

R: Ah!

--------

Fast Forward

R: well now we know he's not the real Naraku

N: NO DUH

R: sor-ry

F: come on we got to go to that rap preview to see Miroku

R: whatever

----------------

Miroku was in the bathroom looking into the mirror when suddenly he had to throw up so he ran to one of the stalls and threw up on a stranger's shirt

M: sorry

ST: Motherfucker

-----------------------

Fat Joe and him were on stage

FJ:yo this niggas mad corny and he got no skills cause

he's alright but he's not real

I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but you never get a deal cause

he's alright but he's not real

your a needle in a haystack

I'ma dawn a city slicker

forget cows and milk your mom ya t licker

thought he licks her

but he wasn't

this nigga ended up having kids with his cousin

half retarded my number one fan be like

de de de de that means Fat Joes the man

your a liar in denial

kill yo ass quicker then the entire empire

how dare you wanna joust with me

lookin' like you down with saws the mad cow disease

your a fake E rapper out to battle me

8 miles down the road the phone is that way

AnthonyAnderson: alright that was hot now give it up for my man Miroku

M: ( blows on harmonica )

Bitch

( blows on harmonica )

Ho

Now everybody in the 212 put your hands in the air cause Fat Joe is through

Now everybody in the 212 put 'em up check it

I'ma white boy but my neck is red

I put miracle whip on my wonder bread

My face is pale and I've never been in jail

Me and Buffy spend every weekend on bail

How many bitch's have I slapped zero

And Martha Stewart happens to be my hero

I grew up on a farm and i was born with no rhythm

Dr. Phil's my uncle and I like to hang with 'im

I can't dance I wear baggy pants

My middle name's lance and my grandma's from France

So maybe I'm whack cause my skin ain't black

But you can't talk smack cause whitey just struck back

Audience: ooh

M: yeah ( puts on hood which is pointy )

A: ( quiet )

AA: Miroku Miroku lose the hood

M: I know we in the hood now

AA: no no idiot

R: he's a dead man

A window shows up and then miroku crashes through it

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At night InuYasha went to go check Rikku's room and he heard humming so he opened the door

I: Rikku

R: I can't sleep

I: well it's way past your bedtime

R: would you like me to sleep in your big strong arms there's plenty of room under the covers it's a hot night you don't need to wear pajamas

I: where is my daughter

R: are you mad i am your daughter

I: NO YOUR NOT ( pulls of veil to reveal Jakotsu )

J: aah

I: aah

J: aah

I: come here ( grabs Jakotsu by the collar ) what did you do with Rikku

J: I didn't touch her I swear

I: I don't believe you

J: for god's sakes she's a girl

I: you sick ( punches Jakotsu but he ducks )

FAST FORWARD THE FIGHT SCENE

InuYasha dangles Jakotsu by the neck out the window

I: how do you like it

Jakotsu's head came off ( remember he was beheaded )

InuYasha went downstairs to see Jakotsu but he was a doll

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am going to work on my other story now


	7. Soulja Boys

R: Now all we gotta do is go around the corner thro-

Y: For the last fucking time we are not breaking into Michael Jackson house

-------------------------

F: alright let's hide behind this car

R; okay

Y: okay

R: man I got the BGs

Y: what the hell are BGs

R: BUBBLE GUTS

F: the bubble guts?

R: yeah man I'm scared

Y: that sounds like the butterflies to me

R: butterflies yo ass I got the BGs

----------------

Miroku and Bankotsu fell through the window

B: yo man stop playin

M: Yo man I broke a butt cheek

----------------------------

Bankotsu knocked on the door

M: what the hell kind of knock was that?

B: that was a gangsta knock I just did

M: I'll show you how to knock

Miroku knocked on the door

-----------------------

BabyJoker: what y'all doin here

M: uh :"::":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":?"?"?"?"?"??:?:?:??::?:

ME: oooooh Superman

The three dance the Superman dance ( it's in my profile just click the link )

Chorus: x2

Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe

Watch Me Crank It

Watch Me Roll

Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy

Then Super Man Dat Hoe

Now Watch Me Do

(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Now Watch Me Do

(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Now Watch Me Do

(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Now Watch Me Do

(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Verse 1:

Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe

Watch Me Lean And Watch Me Rock

Super Man Dat Hoe

Then Watch Me Crank Dat Robocop

Super Fresh, Now Watch Me Jock

Jocking On Them Haterz Man

When I Do Dat Soulja Boy

I Lean To The Left And Crank Dat Dance

(Now You)

I'm Jocking On Yo

And If We Get The Fightin

Then I'm Cocking On Your

You Catch Me At Yo Local Party

Yes I Crank It Everyday

Haterz Get Mad Cuz

"I Got Me Some Bathin Apes"

Chorus x2

Verse 2:

I'm Bouncin On My Toe

Watch Me Super Soak Dat Hoe

I'ma Pass It To Arab

Then He Gon Pass It To The Low (Low)

Haterz Wanna Be Me

Soulja Boy, I'm The Man

They Be Lookin At My Neck

Sayin Its The Rubberband Man (Man)

Watch Me Do It (Watch Me Do It)

Dance (Dance)

Let Get To It (Let Get To It)

Nope, You Can't Do It Like Me

Hoe, So Don't Do It Like Me

Folk, I See You Tryna Do It Like Me

Man That Was Ugly

Chorus x4

BJ: GET THEM

ME: see ya

----------------

B: you don't have to do this

BJ: look at this whiteboy he looks like a little frosted mini wheat

M: ( whimper )

BJ: oh look at your mouth

B: NO

---------

B&M: How many can we depend on

FRIENDS

How Many Can We Depend on

FRIENDS

BJ: Shut. The. Hell. Up. I don't even like whodini now tell me what you came here for

B: we just came to borrow a cup of sugar and rolling paper

we wanted to get high and i was gooing to show this whiteboy how to make Kool-Aid

BJ: Bull I know tanned Japanese like you got a lot of Sugar up in they house

ME: Holy Damn SHOOTOUT DANCE

yeah okay the shootout dance just look it up cause I'm tired

--------------------

Okay I have school tommorrow so I thank you and Good Night


	8. I LOVE THIS CHAPTER

Okay I DO NOT like Fuumi and Yami so from now on Fuumi will be known as Fumiko and Yami will be Misaki

-------------------------------

R: Hmm I think we should go home

N: Why?

R: Wellllll it's 1:30 in the morning and I don't think Chuck E. Cheeses is open this late

N: WE'RE IN CHUCK E. CHEESES

R: YOU DIDN'T KNOW?

N: YOU TOLD ME THIS WAS A BAR/BOWLING ALLEY

R: Nuh-uh

--------------

Misaki: Well Bobby Brown let's see if Whitney will forgive you if she do she gon' come out that door...After these messages

-------------------------

R: Well we're ho-

SHORTMILKSHAKE: HA CHECK

CHESSDRAGON: - (FireBreath then flys out window) -

B: Someone beat the chessdragon?

R: Yeah LittleMilkshake did!

Shake: HE DID! MY SON!

R: Yeah about that I took a DNA test...thats not your son in fact he's older than you

LM: I'm fo' thousan' years ol'

S: Yeah right like there's two talking milkshakes in the world

ChessDragon crashed through the roof and carried LM away

R: ...There were

-----------------------

M: Welcome back to zForgive or Forget with me your host Misaki Yasha A.K.A. Mother Love now Whitney if you ready to forgive Bobby walk through the do' now

The door opened and knocked down Bobby

WhitneyHouston: AND I WILL ALWAYS FORGIVE YOU Y-

BB: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH U WOMAN

WH: DON'T START WITH ME BOBBY

BB: SHUT UP

WH: I JUST WANT YOU TO STOP HITTING ME IN THE BACK OF MY HE-

M/ML: Now y'all can just sit down a-

BB: SHUT THE HELL BEFORE I HAVE TO KILL YOU'RE LITTLE SKINNY ASS

M/ML: Oooooh it's like that huh...well forget everything I just said cuz this man gonna die

-------------

Meanwhile at 2:00 A.M.

N: Rikku your legs are NAPPY

R: -( walks in from kitchen with Ramen )- What are you talking about I'm not in bed

N: then who the hell is this

ME: -( appears out of nowhere )- It's me Yumi Hamasaki at your service...and NARAKU do not pet my hair EVER again... your legs are like wierd after you wear silk like AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL day don't think about that too long

R: heh heh eeeeeeh...EW

--------------

F: Hmm oooh a button

:PRESS :

: for Feudal Era :

So of course Fumiko pressed the button and then everyone was back to the day InuYasha and Kagome met but Sango, Shippou, and Miroku was there. But alas you are not me Yumi Hamasaki so you don't know that Fumiko, Misaki and Rikku were dead and only Rikku's soul guided Kagome until the 3rd episode when she came alive soooo

----------------

YumiHamasaki: HanHan?

HanHan: Yes?

YumiHamasaki: Send over the guests so we can play truth or dare...live

---------------------

Truth or Dare live is brought to you by Corny Puffs

AnouncerDude: Hey ever feel like you're out of corny jokes or your corny jokes are getting funny pop a Corny Puff into your mouth and watch the magic

RandomDude: **Pops a Corny Puff into mouth** Hey guys

Guys: Hey

RandomDude: Yo momma so fat she didn't steal a cookie from a cookie jar she ate the whole damn jar

Guys: that is so corny

the camera zooms into their smiles

FastAnouncerDude: WarningCornyJokesMayOffendOppositeSex,Race,OrJustPeopleYouMayBeBrutallyBeatenedDONOTEATTHISSHIT

------------------

Kagome: what are we doing here

YumiHamasaki: **EVIL LAUGH**

The InuTachi the SesshoumaruTachi ( except Jaken ) The NarakuTachi and the KougaTachi look up to see two girls stand before them one looked sinister with a black cloak black glove and black boots with a DEEP purple tank and black tight pants ( not leather ) while the other looked cheerful with a grey tank with a panda on it shorts boots like laura croft and light brown workout gloves

YumiHamasaki: So HanHan you brought them here

HanHan: yeah I also brought your chicken legs...WITH SOME MASHED POTATOES ON THE SIDE YAE YAE

YumiHamasaki: **sweatdrop** anyway we brought you here to play Truth Or Dare

EveryoneExceptYumiHamasaki,HanHan,andKagome:

YumiHamasaki: Truth or Dare is well it is um

HanHan: It go like this right if someone asked you truth o dare ( I did that on purpose ) an' you picked truth someone would ask you a question and you would answer the truth

If you pick dare you have to do what the person says got it?

EveryoneExceptYumiHamasaki,HanHan,andKagome: YEAH

YumiHamasaki: okay so HanHan truth or da-

InuYasha: HEY that is so not fair she gets to go first why cuz shes your best frie-

Kagome: shut up

YumiHamasaki: Truth or Dare

HanHan: **GULP** DARE

YumiHamasaki: I drae you sweat HanaroHantsu-Chan to fall in love with ANY guy in this room and then sing

HanHan: NO

YumiHamasaki: The dreadful

HanHan: PLEASE ANYTHANG BUT THAT

YumiHamasaki: Edge of Seven(no)teen to him in front of everyone and then you have to sit on their lap until someone tells you otherwise

EveryoneespecialyHanHanbutnotYumiHamasaki: OO; THAT IS SO OVERDOING IT!!

HanHan: well here goes **WALKS AROUND CIRCLE AND STOPS AT NARAKU might as well** Oh Naraku I love you soooooooooooooooooo much

YumiHamasaki: SKIP THE SONG

HanaroHantsu sat on Narakus lap ( Oh the pain and agony of wanting to be HanHan )

HanHan: Okay Kouga truth or dare

Kouga: Dare I can take it

HanHan: **RAISES EYEBROW WHILE SMIRKING** I dare you to sing ( hold on while author finds a song )

----------------------------

Anouncerdude: STADIUM RAVE

DUN DUNNA DUNNA DUN DUN HEY DUN DUN DUN DUNNA DUN DUN HEY DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN HEY DUN DUN DUN DUNDUN DUNNA DUNNA

------------------------

HanHan: I dare you to sing Old Fashioned Fun while Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku have some old fashioned fun ( I will try to post the video mmkay so when i do imagine it's Sesshoumaru InuYasha and Miroku Sesshoumaru will be Aziz the smart Indian one Miroku will be Paul the stupid one who gets into stupid kinds of trouble like the cell phone incident and Aziz always gets him out and the smart yet stupid and funny one Rob who got ran over will be inuyasha )

EveryoneExceptInuYasha: LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL

object width"425" height"350" param name"movie" value" name"wmode" value"transparent" /param embed src" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode"transparent" width"425" height"350" /embed /object 

that is the video for old fashioned fun LOL no?

here is antoher that I like before I leave

object width"425" height"350" param name"movie" value" name"wmode" value"transparent" /param embed src" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode"transparent" width"425" height"350" /embed /object 

object width"425" height"350" param name"movie" value" name"wmode" value"transparent" /param embed src" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode"transparent" width"425" height"350" /embed /object 

object width"425" height"350" param name"movie" value" name"wmode" value"transparent" /param embed src" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode"transparent" width"425" height"350" /embed /object 

object width"425" height"350" param name"movie" value" name"wmode" value"transparent" /param embed src" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode"transparent" width"425" height"350" /embed /object 


	9. Uh Play Time? IDK

Yumi Hamasaki wakes up in her bed to find Eyes staring at her

YumiHamasaki: WHAT THE HELL?

EVERY1: What do we do now

YumiHamasaki: I'm thinking I'm thinking let's have breakfast and then go play outside and then go play truth or dare

EVERY1: OKAY

YumiHamasaki: U know what I'm thinking now? ( WHAT? ) Y'all need to BACK UP OFF MEH

--------------

HanHan: Ooh ooh makin eggs stirrin up ooh ooh yeah

YumiHamasaki: HEY I DO NOT LIKE EGGS

HanHan: Okay...then... Um Um

Naraku: Hey can we have some of these Doritos or something

YumiHamasaki: No you-

HanHan: Not until u read that thingy on the back

Naraku: HUH?!? OH THAT UM naraku COMING

HanHan: Aww man HEY maybe Bally will

YumiHamasaki: Hey u were supposed to give up Bally when I did

HanHan: NO WHY DID U?

YumiHamasaki: Well one of us had to grow up or else we couldn't be friends

So yatayatayata HanHan calls bally and

Bally: SURE I WILL

it says

Oh yeah doritos time gotta crunch cuz it's good

THEN THE LIGHTIN BOLT CRASHES KSH

Hey old man watcha eatin

Well I'm eatin a big bag of doritos

Doritos DING

YumiHamasaki: Bally that is why I gave u up ur so gullible GULLIBLE

---------------

Time For Breakfast

Naraku: These noodly things are hard and crunchy I CHOKED on one when I slurped it up

YumiHamasaki: Naraku thats bacon

InuYasha: Well these roundy things are really springy ( SPRING HEY THAT HURT )

Arguing starts

YumiHamasaki: Hey calm down everybody buh it's okay just-

HanHan: FOOD FIGHT

Kagome: HEY ( hit ) OW ( splash ) Oh COME ON

Okay so let's say Yumi got into trouble and then spent 30 min. cleaning

--------------------

HanHan: let's play catch!!! ( throws ball to Sesshoumaru then he throws it to Naraku then Naraku threw ALL the way out of site )

Naraku: There he won't be coming back

HanHan: BALLY!!!!

So she ran after it and disappeared

YumiHamasaki: NOW WE CAN PLAY HARD

So after 10 min. of that Naraku comes up to Yumi and asks her out then she strangles him

Sango: WHAT ARE U DOING???

YumiHamasaki: LISTEN I KNOW WHAT IS IS AND WHAT AIN'T IS AND IT AIN'T IS WHAT IT IS! THIS IS A FRAUD...IS

InuYasha???

Shippou: She means she knows what real is and what unreal is and Naraku is not what he is meaning he is a puppet

Then the real Naraku came back with Ice Cream

Naraku: Check It Out there was this stuff and I thought it was good cuz it had a moo cow on it and moo cows make milk and I like milk so I got some this man gave me these for everyone but they had weird names like "ooh look at that strawberry"

---------------------

YumiHamasaki: Okay let's play

Kouga: Kagome truth or dare?

Kagome: Truth

Kouga: (damn) Are u in love with InuYasha

HanHanandYumiHamasaki: OH COME ON

Kouga: WHAT

HanHanandYumiHamasaki: U ARE SOOOO PREDICTABLE

Kagome: yes

Kouga: Well InuYasha HA Kagome loves me

Kagome: I said yes

Kouga: NyahNyah ah- WHAT

Kagome: Sesshoumaru truth or dare

Sesshoumaru: Dare

Kagome: Ummmmmmmm I dare you to drink HOT HOT chocolate then pour it on your head then to soothe the pain put this banana floaty ice cream thingy over your head while u run around screaming all that glitters is not gold with a piece of aluminum foil in ur hands

YumiHamasaki: Here ya go

Sesshoumaru drank the hot chocolate to find his tongue burned like hell so he grabbed aluminum foil picked up the mug and poured over is head and he screamed like a girl like Billy from that trailer scene with the kinda classic music and the Spider Queen... Then he stole out of all the ice cream banana float thingys he stole HanHans while she was eating it and dumped it on his head which made him go crazy and he looked at the aluminum foil in his hands and started screaming ALL THAT GLITTERS IS NOT GOLD

Sesshoumaru: So anyway Kagura Truth or Dare

Kagura: Truth

Sesshoumaru: Is it true that the Ice Cream man and the Gummy man AND the Candyman ( not the scary one the Candy one ) haunted Yumi that one night when she got high off of heat in her closet and "went" to the Feudal Era?

Kagura: HELL YEAH

YumiHamasakiandHanHan: DAMN STRAIGHT

Kagura: PASS

HanHan: InuYasha truth or dare

InuYasha: truth

HanHan: okay do u have an alibi?

InuYasha: no

HanHan: U ugly yeah yeah yo ugly

U G L Y U AIN'T GOT NO ALIBI U UGLY YEAH YEAH U UGLY

UR PUGLY AND REALLY REALLY HUGGY IF U WEREN'T UGLY BUT U UGLY YEA YEA Us UGLAY

YumiHamasaki: Well buh-bye I Love U I Love U AUGH

HanHan: Bally there u are!!! HEY Yumi u said u gave him up GIVE HIM BACK

----------------------

DON'T COME CRYING TO ME SAYIN I GOTTA PUT ON MY MARSHMALLOW PANTS AND HIT THE BOOHOO BUTTON CUZ I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE CRANBERRIES ARE

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH


	10. Chapter 10

So here I am listening to Edge of Seventeen about to write u something from me just remember in the darkness I see things that are not seen the cries the anguish OOH EVERY HEART my bizzad oh and the anguish of those who souls are trapped with hatred like Yuurie damn those are SCARY like Yokai YOKAI NOT YOUKAI Oni Bakemono u know stuff like that example of Yuurie Sada-ko

-----------------------

HanHan: Man this Rootbeer Float is good

YumiHamasaki: Yeah it is

HanHan: I wish this stuff was served free

YumiHamasaki: Well there is gonna be a day Sonic will give this stuff away free or is it DQ's

**HanHan** turns around and spits rootbeer out at Yumi

--------------

Naraku: Okay so when u count to 3 I say Happy Birthday to...?

YumiHamasaki: Miju

Naraku: okay Miju

YumiHamasaki: I must warn u she LOVES to talk and u

Naraku: yeah yeah

Yumi: FREEZE do u think Naraku should've listened?

YumiHamasaki: GET OUTTA HERE anyways 1...2...3!

Naraku: Happy Birthday Mi-

Miju: OH MY GOD U R SO CUTE!!! LOOK AT UR HAIR AND UR CLOTHES YUMI THIS IS MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT?

YumiHamasaki: Yeah

------------------------------

HanHan: Should I get these shoes or these?

A/N: U'll need subtitles

YumiHamasaki: Ooooooh uh oh yeah HARDER ( TRANSLATION Those green ones are so cute GET THOSE )

Miju: Uh uh get OFF OF ME RAPIST call me in a week ( TRANSLATION yeah those are cute but on the other hand black is better

HanHan: okay black ones

-------------------------------------

InuYasha: Miju truth or dare

Miju: dare ( rolling R )

InuYasha: I dare u to eat ramen

Every1: **--;**

Miju eats ramen

Miju: Kouga truth or dare

KougaWhileBlindedByMiju'sBeauty: DARE

Miju: I u to vault

------------------------

Kouga: stand back Sesshoumaru I'm getting ready for my vault

Sesshoumaru: u can't vault in the living room u'll get hurt (not that i care)

Kouga: Yeah I'll get hurt right on to a wheaties box

Sesshoumaru: I don't see that happening

Seconds Later Kouga has a BIG ass peice of glass (rhyme) in his forhead

Kouga: Uh oh UH OH DO I TAKE IT OUT OR DO I LEAVE IT IN DO I TAKE IT OUT OR DO _I_ LEAVE IT IN?

----------

Let's sin My Will

sotto mezameru

hakanai omoi zutto

donna toki demo negau yo

anata ni todoku you ni to... 

(I wait for myself and face the day but I held the hope to re-choose something, 

I care life, and about the steps cause' my ways looked easy to go) 

"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute

itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no

aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni

tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo 

(No, even I do belive when I see you, having to take my time, 

spent some days alone, thinking by myself will be over, so soon.) 

moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara

toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai

"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to

wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai 

anata no koto wo omou

sore dake de namida ga

ima afuredashite kuru yo

hakanai omoi zutto

donna toki demo negau yo

anata ni todoku you ni to...

(I think of you

and that alone is enough

to make the tears start to flow now

I always, always wish

that these fleeting thoughts

would reach you...) 

tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi

dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo 

(I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.

But since then, my doubts have vanished.)

misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte

kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru

egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute

matte-iru watashi wa yamete

"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo 

(There's definitely things I want to show you

And so many words I want to hear

I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry

So I'll stop waiting and seize my "chance.") 

anata no koto wo omou

sore dake de kokoro ga

tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo

hakanai omoi zutto

donna toki demo negau yo

anata ni todoku you ni to... 

(I think of you,

and I feel like that alone is enough

to make my heart grow stronger.

I always, always wish

that these fleeting thoughts

would reach you...)

anata no koto wo omou

sore dake de namida ga

ima afuredashite kuru yo

tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa

kanarazu todoku you ni

shinjite la la la la la la...

shinjite la la la la la la...

shinjite la la la la la la...

(I think of you

and that alone is enough

to make the tears start to flow now

My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday

it definitely will...

Believe. la la la la la la...

Believe. la la la la la la...

Believe. la la la la la la...)

----------

bye


	11. RandomI guess

Sooooo I left off in no where in particular just singing soo yeah...OMG how funny was family guy? Um...Chapter eleven the part where...hold on I thought last night the one where they all get drunk ( not really )

--------------------------------------------

YumiHamasaki: OMG HanHan

HanHan: Yes?

YumiHamasaki: I just figured out what my name is close to

HanHan???

YumiHamasaki: Ayumi Hamasaki

--------------------

HanHan: Hey uhm Yumi?

YumiHamasaki: What HanHan dontcha see I'm working here

HanHan: we're 12 right so wouldn't that make you Yumiko and me Hantaroko?

YumiHamasaki: NO...I mean Yeah...Shut Up go do something I need concentration!

HanHan: FINE

YumiHamasaki: I wonder where HanHan goes when I tell her that

--------------------------------------

HanHan: Hi I'm Hantaroko Hantsu and this is how you run faster you see this is how a normal person runs ( shows clip of her and kagome screaming in eachother's faces then running 10ft. away from eachother then running into eachother HanHan: I got a red circle on my forhead ) this is how you run faster you bend your back down put your arms straight in back of you close your eyes and run as if someone was gonna kill and eat u ( BAM Kagome and HanHan bang into eachother )

**A FEW HOURS LATER...IN THE HOSPITAL...AND TWO SEVERE HEAD INJURIES**

HanHan: What did it look like?

InuYasha: A big bloody battle field

HanHan: don't make me laugh my head hurts

-----------------------

Kagome: OKAY so Kouga read us the list of what we need

Kouga: Uhm Fire Extinguishers, Steel-toe boots, Flame retarted clothing-

Miju: Flame **retartent** _your_ retarted

Kouga: at least I get dates you hadn't had a date in so long your a born again child

InuYasha: OOH PEPPER SPRAY

Miju: HOW DARE YOU? HUH I WILL KILL YOU AND EAT YOUR HEART AND MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER COME BACK FROM THE DEAD AND WHEN YOUR MOM CALLS HERE AT NINE LIKE EVERYDAY I'M GONNA TELL HER HER SON IS DEAD AND NEVER EVER COMING BACK AND HIS LAST WORDS WERE MY MOTHER IS RETARDED AND I HATE HER SO BACK OFF DOUGH-BOY AND GO COOK SO CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES BITCH

YumiHamasaki: Come on ppl we just-

Miju: NO YOU COME ON YUMI I WOULD'VE NEVER CAME HERE IF I KNEW KOUGA WAS NO OFFENSE BUT YOU PICK THE STUPIDEST PPL TO COME OVER HERE

Jakotsu: Take a chill pill

Miju: HEY TAKE A STRAIGHT SLATE GET AWAY FROM ME FAGGOT AND GO CRY TO YOUR MOMMY LIKE A LITTLE BABY OKAY...GET THE HELL OUGHTTA HERE

YumiHamasaki: OHoooooooWhoaoooooooOhooooooWhoaooooooooo-kay then ( wow that's actually not a misspelled word then I came back and it was)

Miju: WELL KAGOME WHAT IS NEXT

Kagome: okay that's it

------------------------------

a b c d 123 do re mi and abc why don't u try to sing with me it's not hard just sta-a-a-a-art with MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

--------------------------

There here in burger king I think we know where this is headed

YumiHamasaki: Okay guys me and HanHan will sit at the far end, the girls sit on the right, the boys sit on the left, Jakotsu sits waaaaay over there at the other end, and InuYasha and I will be right back

YumiHamasaki: HEY your Peter Griffin

PeterGriffin: Hey and your...INUYASHA OH MAN YOU OH GOD HEY EVERYBODY IT'S-

----Food Order Time----

PeterGriffin: Okay so that will be everything times 100?

YumiHamasaki: Yes

PeterGriffin: okay the food is cooking now so we can just wait silently...

Ding fries are done

Ding fries are done

Ding fries are done

Ding fries are done

I gotta run

I gotta run

I gotta run

I gotta run

I work at burger king

Making flame broiled whoppers

I wear pa-per hats

Would you like an apple pie with tha-at?

Would you like an apple pie with tha-at?

Ding fries are done

Ding fries are done

Ding fries are done

Ding fries are done

I gotta run

I gotta run

I gotta run

I gotta run

Don't touch the fries in hot fat

It really hurts bad

And so do skin graphs

Would you like an apple pie with tha-at?

Would you like an apple pie with tha-at?

Where is the bell?

Can't here the bell?

Where is the bell?

Wait for the bell

Ding fries are done

Ding friiiiiiiiiies aaaaaare doooooooone

YumiHamasaki: HEY where are the chicken fries?

DING

PeterGriffin:

Ding fries are done

Ding fries are done

Ding fries are done

Ding fries are done

I gotta run

I gotta run

--------

Stewie: Yuuuuuuuumi?

YumiHamasaki: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Stewie : Watch Me

Stewie did all this gay ballet stuff

YumiHamasaki: STEWIE

Stewie: WHAT MAN WHAT

YumiHamasaki: DON'T DO THAT I'LL TELL YOU WHY DO NOT TELL ANYONE

Stewie: okay

YumiHamasaki: If you do that when you turn about 16 sure Jakotsu might be OLD but he'll most likely try to molest you and don't EVEN get me started about Michael Jackson he'll molest you NOW also stay away from Naraku he's a wierdo if you can watch this previous clip of him...and me

--------

Sango: WHAT ARE U DOING???

YumiHamasaki: LISTEN I KNOW WHAT IS IS AND WHAT AIN'T IS AND IT AIN'T IS WHAT IT IS! THIS IS A FRAUD...IS

InuYasha???

Shippou: She means she knows what real is and what unreal is and Naraku is not what he is meaning he is a puppet

Then the real Naraku came back with Ice Cream

Naraku: Check It Out there was this stuff and I thought it was good cuz it had a moo cow on it and moo cows make milk and I like milk so I got some this man gave me these for everyone but they had weird names like "ooh look at that strawberry

--------

Stewie: Your right he is wierd ( yup ) who likes strawberry ice cream

YumiHamasaki: ( GIANT SWEATDROP )

--------

HanHan: HEY I TOLD you to focus and NOT hurt bally ( we're sorry we didn't mean- ) WHAT ARE YOU FREAKIN' DEAF OR FREAKIN' STUPID?

InuYasha: Look I'll take bally to Sesshoumaru he'll use his Tensaiga

HanHan: YEAH WELL HE BETTER

--------

Sesshoumaru: okay nooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o unless you make a very huge intro of me doing it

HanHan: FINE whatever it takes BALLY it's gonna be okay

Buhm dunna dun dun dun dun DUN lalala

LUM dun dun dun dun dun ( breathing brake )

DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

--------

Naraku as a little boy

Naraku: But I don't wanna be evil I wanna SING and Da-a-a-a-ance

OniGumo: Naraku that is the last straw go to your room and practice killing

Naraku: awwww

--------

SO-OH-OH-WO-OH-OH-OO-WO-OO-WO-OH

HanHan looks up to see Naraku on a spiderweb looking down at her

HanHan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

----PREVIOUSLY----

HanHan: All this talk about omens is making me thirsty I think we should split up I needs to get me a second milk

Shippou: Aren't you afraid that spiders might get us if we split up yo?

HanHan: Spiders don't scare me

Shippou: YES THEY DO

HanHan: THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT

Shippou: What is the point

HanHan: The point is I work alone kid ( hands Shippou a quarter )

HanHan walks over to get milk but accidentily almost gets plain milk

Plain Milk: Yay please drink me HanHan I'm full of calcium and vitamin D

Chocolate Milk: Yeah c'mon HanHan what're you thinking you know where the party is uh-huh ooh ooh moooo

of course she picks chocolate

----her milk stolen----

HanHan hits jeff with a chair

Jeff: here it is the spider palace

HanHan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Jeff: Great place to have your wedding huh

HanHan: yeeeeaaah great place to have a wedding

Chocolate Milk: Help Me

HanHan looks at Jeff

HanHan: Jeff ( SMILE )

but Jeff keeps moving

HanHan tries reaching for the chocolate milk but her arms are too short

HanHan asks for her milk back and Jeff hands it to her she's about to grab it then a centipede crawls around it and she smacks it away ( LOL ) the milk hit the floor hard and lost it's cold chocolatey milk now the cows choking and HanHan cuddles it

HanHan: It-it wasn't my fault I-

Chocolate milk: No it wasn't your fault HanHan IT WAS THE SPIDERS WE HATE SPIDERS FOR A REASON avenge me HanHan HURT HIM HURT HIM VERY VERY MUCH

then he died

HanHan: Goodbye little milky I really wanted to drink you

Chocolate Milk: Remember HanHan I will always be with you...Well I'll be here for a while

HanHan: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Jeff: I'm so sorry I spilled your milk but like other ppls tell their son ( not that I'm yours ) don't cry over spillt milk

HanHan: GET OUT OF HEEEEERE

Jeff: Okay you wanna just meet me infront of the palace orrr

HanHan: NO I MEAN GET OUGHTTA HERE AND NEVER COME BACK I HATE SPIDERS DON'T YOU GET IT WAH-HAH-HAH-HAAAAA

--------

Well now we're here where HanHan is being forced to marry Naraku ( told you if it wasn't obvious )

HanHan: I DON'T WANNA MARRY YOU

Naraku: Why not

HanHan: I HATE SPIDERS YOUR LUCKY YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE ONE OR I WOULD'VE GOTTEN THOSE EAGLE FEATHERS TO SQUISH YOU

Naraku: You can't intimadate me ( DAMN ) let's get this over with

Kouga: Blah Blah Blah holy Macaroni Blah blah Blah kiss the bride I'm done

Yeah it's not how you'd imagine it to be unless you imagine I'd do this

HanHan: get offa me...YOU...YOU ORDERED JEFF TO KILL MILKY I HATE YOU YOUR KISSES TASTE LIKE GRAPEFRUIT...( SHORT BREATH ) GRAPEFRUIT IS NASTY

Naraku: Your Point

YumiHamasaki: GET OFFA HANHAN BITCH

HanHan: Yumiko!

YumiHamasaki: YOU...I THOUGHT YOU WAS COOL BUT YOU AIN'T COOL YOU AIN'T NOTHIN' BUT IF YOU WAS I'D LET YOU MARRY HANHAN

Kouga: your too lat I married them together now

Naraku: yeah blah blah blah and holy macaroni

YumiHamasaki: DAMN...AND IT'S MATRAMONI RETARD

--------

Alright I think that's enough for two days I bye I gotta go to Virginia, Florida, and a cruise to Belize ( after I get my passport on monday )

this is my first time doing this

Part of this is from Billy & Mandy Wrath of the Spider-Queen

My own Jackass

And Chapter 9


End file.
